


90 Euros

by GAOG



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Red-Light District, Standing Sex, Suspended congress, riding position
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAOG/pseuds/GAOG
Summary: 與茶大的《ik hou van je》共用背景人設https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787236
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, 丁潤浩×金弘中
Kudos: 6





	90 Euros

**Author's Note:**

> 與茶大的《ik hou van je》共用背景人設  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787236

  
  


  
從發覺那個年輕男孩再次出現在對街開始，丁潤浩就多留了個心眼，他一點也沒錯過對方躊躇不前的模樣、猶豫再三後像是終於下定決心似的邁開腳步過馬路朝他走來。丁潤浩臉上掛上了商業用的親切微笑，心裡卻暗自警惕起來：聽宋旼琦說昨天他們倆開了房間後什麼都沒做——只是純潔的一起躺在床上看了場連床戲都沒有的普遍級電影。  
看著那張精緻的亞洲臉孔漸漸接近到自己能夠清楚辨識男孩緊張情緒的距離，他心不在焉的想著對方該不會是想討回那稀里糊塗飛了的90歐。

大夥都公認丁潤浩頗有識人眼光——不過這回他倒是覺得和自己的眼光準不準毫無關係：那個男孩子看起來太乾淨了、一眼看過去就知道與這裡格格不入。在這個街區討生活的人大概都能分辨得出觀光客：那種來紅燈區純屬好奇想開開眼界的人，口袋裡有些錢並且在旅遊中總是會比平時要出手大方一些，通常他們在床上的要求也不會太刁鑽。

「那哥還蠻可愛的，」昨晚宋旼琦趴在他的床旁邊的行軍床上，邊玩手機邊搖晃著腳，不經意的隨口說起稍早的客人：「大概還是個雛吧……？看他什麼都不會的樣子。但是、我們拿了錢好歹也要做點事嘛，所以我就問了要不要用嘴或是用手幫他——呀，潤浩，你真應該看看他的反應！」  
宋旼琦光是回想起來都還笑得樂不可支，「嚇得差點跳起來了呢、那哥，像隻炸毛的貓咪一樣……」

丁潤浩從思緒中回過神來時那個染了一頭鮮亮藍色頭髮的男孩子已經到了自己面前，這次倒是不需要他再絞盡腦汁用蹩腳的英文和肢體語言拐對方上樓掏出錢包，男孩主動的往他手裡塞了幾張紙鈔。他順著那隻比自己小了足足兩個指節的手向上看去，只見那張五官小巧精緻的臉漲得通紅、神情又是彆扭又是緊張，和他的對視只維持了一秒就匆匆轉移開視線。……丁潤浩好像懂了宋旼琦為什麼會說他可愛。  
他清了清喉嚨引起對方的注意，然後指了指手上簇新的鈔票後又指指樓上，「旼琦？」他邊和客人確認要點的是哪個伎、邊感慨這世界上無奇不有，這種花90歐買一個人陪看無聊電影的事居然還會有回頭客，這不叫肥羊什麼叫肥羊——

「不是……是你。 _(Nah...... it's you. )_ 」  
丁潤浩懷疑的抬起眼皮終於認認真真的看向眼前的客人。比他本人嬌小不少的男孩子咬著鼓鼓的腮幫子，小心翼翼的微仰起臉回望向他，訥訥的又補充了一句：「我想和你做，可以嗎？ _(I wanna have sex with you, alright? )_ 」

丁潤浩下意識的收下了那90歐元紙鈔，空出一手牽住了一隻半掩在袖口中的小手。  
「跟我來。 _(Follow me. )_ 」他低聲對那個藍色頭髮的漂亮男孩說。

  
※

  
金弘中亦步亦趨的跟著眼前高大的身影上樓，他的手被握在對方的大掌中、修長卻又絲毫不顯纖弱的手指有力的包覆著他的手背；他悄悄合攏手掌，掌心剛好足夠放下那人的一隻大拇指。螺旋狀的樓梯帶著他們轉了兩圈半，和昨天那個叫旼琦的男孩不同，穿著鮮豔襯衫的金髮男孩把他領到了三樓。這裡的感覺似乎有點不太一樣，位在閣樓的房間並不比二樓隔成兩間要來得寬敞多少，但卻多了幾分生活的味道。他看著床尾安置在琴架上的電吉他和一旁靠著牆折疊收起的行軍床，還有幾本散落在地上的彩色漫威漫畫——是那個少年的味道。好奇心讓金弘中暫時忘記了緊張。

直到對方以簡短的英文單詞向他開口提問：「洗澡？ _(Shower first? )_ 」金髮男孩在彎腰收拾地上的漫畫書時抽空抬頭對他笑了笑，一手指向自己身後，金弘中這才注意到那裡還有一扇半敞的門、從這角度看過去正好能看見掛在牆上的蓮蓬頭。  
他猛然想起自己到這裡來的理由和目的，焦慮和羞怯變得更加強烈的再次席捲而來、迫使他幾乎想拔腿逃跑。「啊、呃，那個……」他一邊語無倫次的發出無意義的零碎嘟囔，一邊慌慌張張的低下頭，顫抖的手指卻笨拙的解不開襯衫上的任何一個鈕扣。

他的窘迫毫無意外的落入高大的金髮男孩眼裡。金弘中看著對方最後俐落的把疊起來的漫畫通通一把推進床底、重新站直起身後向他走了過來，「我可以幫你嗎？ _(May I help you? )_ 」那雙明亮的大眼裡沒有嘲弄輕視的意味，溫暖的笑意讓金弘中在臉上一熱的同時卻也稍微放鬆了些。他胡亂的點著頭，低聲咕噥著些像是「好 _(Yes...... please. )_ 」的音節。  
那十隻漂亮的長指以一種不急不徐的節奏不費吹灰之力的解開了他的衣扣，他的襯衫被褪下、接著是寬鬆的牛仔褲，一手摟著他的男孩以另一手輕鬆的將從他身上脫下來的衣物掛在行軍床邊。當對方低下頭來、把臉埋在他的頸窩裡時，那些細小的、潮濕又火熱的親吻和吸吮令金弘中在恍惚中感覺自己的神智彷彿正在一點一點抽離身體。

他被領進浴室裡時已經全身赤裸——內褲不知道被丟在什麼地方——，瞇著眼睛呼吸紊亂的看著眼前的男孩一件一件脫去身上的衣物。橘色和紫色這種大膽到像是某種惡趣味的衝突配色也只有在那身白皙的皮膚上才會襯得好看，在衣服隱藏之下的軀體沒有過於誇張的肌肉線條，高大厚實的身形卻依然昭示著強健的體魄。  
他的視線沒來得及繼續往下、整個人就被一條手臂半摟過去，蓮蓬頭落下的水花一開始有點涼，金弘中便下意識的往對方懷裡依偎、讓兩人同樣發燙的肌膚緊貼在一起。那雙大手在他身上塗上沐浴乳的同時也曖昧的撫摸搓揉他的身體，令他想抗議自己可以自己洗澡的話又全都被難以自制的喘息打得破碎不堪；金弘中想起了麵包坊裡的麵糰，他覺得自己也變得像那樣柔軟而潮濕、還有股陌生的熱度在他裡面鼓譟，發酵的酒香使他暈頭轉向。

他的陰莖完全勃起後在那雙大手中勉強能夠露出一點，紅潤的龜頭卻無視本人的羞恥心、在熟練的挑逗套弄之下毫無保留的展露出了渴求的慾態。金髮的男孩終於放過他時金弘中的腿已經軟得快支撐不住自己、模糊的呻吟從口中逸出，他不確定是不是都透過水聲落入了另一個人耳裡；只見對方安撫的朝他笑了笑後轉而開始往自己身上抹沐浴乳、沖水，金弘中才得以稍微緩過來順暢的呼吸。然而沒過多久他就發現自己看著對方不自覺的頻繁吞嚥明顯分泌得過於旺盛的唾液——那隻大手慢條斯理的握著碩長的陰莖上下擼動，泰然自若的向他展示自己的身體。  
「……喜歡嗎？ _(......You like it? )_ 」聽見含笑的低問，金弘中像是做壞事被抓了現行似的急忙抬起頭轉開眼、想表示自己沒有直盯著人家下體看卻反而欲蓋彌彰。金髮的男孩倒是大方的握住他的手帶到自己胯間，耐心又不容拒絕的引導他為自己手淫。金弘中的手幾乎無法完全圈握住那尺寸傲人的東西。

灑在身上的水停了他卻似乎感覺更熱了，暈乎乎的被攬著腰捏著屁股抱起來轉移位置，背和後腰分別貼上冰涼的鏡面和洗手台時他不禁反射性的瑟縮了一下。站在他分開的雙腿間的男孩低頭撫慰的親吻他的鎖骨和起伏不定的胸口，嘴唇和舌頭沒一會就溜到了一邊去舔弄他的乳頭；金弘中以往自慰時不曾在意過的地方在男孩的唇舌和手指之下卻敏感得令他想哭泣。那兩片總是帶著溫和微笑的嘴唇像是要吮出奶水似的不屈不撓的蹂躪他胸前兩點小小的肉粒，直到他的乳頭被玩弄得發紅硬挺起來才心滿意足的繼續向下逡巡。

陰莖被納入溫暖濕潤的口腔中時金弘中不禁全身一緊，手指也抽搐似的一下子揪住了那頭金色的髮；被水打濕之後男孩的髮色變深了一點，帶著一種像是成熟杏桃似的粉橘色調。金弘中失神的想著不知道他是不是也像杏桃一樣甜美且香氣四溢——突然聽見一聲輕哼才意識到自己手裡還抓著人家的頭髮，於是連忙鬆手之後結結巴巴的胡亂道歉：「對、對不起……」他現在幾乎沒有辦法思考了，最熟悉的語言脫口而出之後倒是意外的引得埋首在他腿間的男孩饒富興味的抬起頭來。  
「韓國人嗎？」杏桃似的男孩子說起韓文的語調流利而自然，「哇——大發呢。」

金弘中被他高興的語氣逗得忍不住笑了出來，想回一句「大發什麼啊、大發」卻又被接踵而來的快感給刺激得只能咬著嘴唇嗚咽；男孩那雙溫潤的深棕色大眼中帶了點淘氣和狡黠漫不經心的與他對視，嘴裡一點也不害羞的吞吐他的性器，手指也試探性的按揉著他的會陰、向後摸到了緊縮的窄小穴口。他的腦袋開始變得遲鈍，然而身體卻變得更加急切；金弘中是第一次讓人這樣取悅他的身體，不由自主的頻頻挺腰把陰莖往男孩的喉頭頂去，而一直溫順的任由他予取予求的男孩卻在他將要達到高潮的前一刻退了開來。  
「嗚……」他難受又焦灼的哭出了聲，胸膛急促的起伏著，無力的雙腿被分得更開，卻來不及抱怨、接下來難耐的呻吟聲和喘息便再次充塞了他的口中：臀縫間最私密的地方也被毫無顧忌的親吻、舔舐著，靈活的舌尖不時戳進他的穴裡淺淺的抽插幾下後又退出來，他被玩弄得整個人都沒了力氣。

「你自己清理過了？」答案顯然是肯定的，於是男孩自顧自的又說：「……下次讓我幫你。」  
自己弄的過程老實說並不太舒服，金弘中回想起來還覺得有點委屈，於是在聽見對方的話時就迷迷糊糊的點了點頭、根本無暇思索他們還有沒有下一次，或者這只不過是90歐元買來的一夜情對象嘴上哄哄他罷了的好聽話。……杏桃色頭髮的男孩親吻著他的大腿內側，留下了幾個無傷大雅的淺紅色吻痕，然後蹲下去伸手往洗手台下的抽屜裡摸索一陣，再站起身來時不經意的撕開保險套的包裝給自己戴上；金弘中用迷濛的雙眼看著他的舉動，在對方把潤滑液倒在他的私處、用手指給他擴張時難以忍耐的發出令人害臊的呻吟。他已經無暇顧及矜持，想要的不只是手指而已——男孩似乎也接收到了他無言的催促，輕笑出聲後溫柔的哄著他說別急，三隻濕漉漉的手指抽出來後接著龜頭便毫不客氣的抵住了放鬆的穴口一點一點向裡推進。

金弘中可以感覺得出男孩很體貼，在他體內停了好一會確定他能夠承受之後才開始緩慢的動了起來。被這麼徹底的撐開充滿的感覺令他覺得自己變得脆弱，碩大的龜頭一次次撞進身體裡時彷彿帶著火花，比手指碰觸按摩前列腺時帶來更叫人瘋狂的快感幾乎將他淹沒。他張著嘴想喘氣又想叫、卻又不知道要喊些什麼才好，突然想起室友兼旅伴朴星和在他出門前還開玩笑的說過要他「變成大人了再回來」……金弘中不明白為什麼別人口中「變成大人」的事反而讓他變得像個不懂事的小孩，只會發出語焉不明的啜泣和呻吟。

肉體過於快樂的時候原來心理會感到不安，他眼角的淚水卻在匯聚到足以滑落的程度之前就被指腹輕柔的抹去，正用力肏他的男孩抱緊了他的身體和他接吻。「潤浩，丁潤浩……我的名字。」金弘中聽著他略喘著氣低聲說，躁動不安的心便奇怪的一點一點安定下來、在哭泣和喘息之間彷彿找到依靠似的一遍遍叫著他的名字。  
他現在沒工夫計較丁潤浩濕潤的嘴唇上或許沾的是剛剛從自己身上什麼地方流出來的體液，只想讓那杏桃髮色的男孩再多像這樣溫柔的親親他。

  
※

  
金弘中，1998年生，比丁潤浩和宋旼琦年長一歲的哥哥——不過宋旼琦的英文比他還差，丁潤浩昨晚本就沒怎麼認真聽他說話、現在更是懷疑從對方口中聽來的資訊是否可靠。……畢竟他懷裡的男孩子看起來實在太小了，身材比起自己當然嬌小不少、鼻子嘴巴也都是精緻小巧的樣子，怎麼看都不像比他的年紀大。他的雙臂環過金弘中的腰身、握著兩瓣溫熱又富有彈性的臀肉就這麼抱著他走出浴室，兩人交合的部位隨著走動的節奏而淺淺的來回抽插。藍色頭髮的男孩子像一株柔軟而極具韌性的爬藤植物，手臂繞過他的脖子、小小的手掌在他的腦後合攏，雙腿則夾住了他的腰，即使被肏得全身發軟還是四肢並用的努力把自己掛在他身上。兩人的體型差異讓丁潤浩聯想起松蘿攀附大樹，在此刻他想自己願意做對方的大樹。

金弘中雖然看起來嬌小事實上卻並不瘦弱，脫了衣服後赤裸的身體隱約起伏著令丁潤浩欣賞的肌肉線條，而他本身的體重在這種體位下便使得下面的小嘴貪心的將含著的男根吞得更深。丁潤浩就著站姿快速的挺腰進出那又熱又緊的窄道，新的角度帶來的刺激似乎比剛才更加強烈，金弘中叫著他的名字哭了出來，眼淚和口水糊了丁潤浩一肩膀留下一片溫熱濕潤的感覺；他並不介意，但卻也無暇安撫在情事中過於激動的哥哥，只感覺到緊緊包覆著自己性器的軟肉突然用力的擠壓收縮，「弘中哥——」他忍不住呻吟出聲的同時，金弘中一直蹭在兩人身體之間的陰莖跳動著噴出了一股股的精液，大半都落在丁潤浩結實平坦的小腹上。

射精過後的金弘中變得迷糊且慵懶，沒有力氣又不聽使喚的手腳幾乎快要抱不住他，從鼻腔中發出的哼哼聲像討食的小奶貓一樣細弱又著急。丁潤浩於是掂了掂手上抱著的人將重心略作調整、好讓他得以更安穩一點的靠在自己身上，一邊溫聲哄著建議：「哥，要不要kiss……？」不出他所料，金弘中立刻小聲的給予了急切又肯定的回答，努力撐起上半身、用雙手捧著他的臉覆上自己的嘴唇。那雙嘴唇也小小的，他用舌尖勾畫著姣好的唇形，在對方被逗弄得忍不住張嘴呻吟的時候闖入他的口中，捲走口腔裡的津液、舔吮不知所措的小舌。金弘中的反應青澀得像是連接吻的經驗都很少，丁潤浩感覺到自己對這個男孩子的好奇心在心裡悄悄的膨脹。

他把下腹還間歇性的微微抽搐著、大腿也繃得死緊的人從自己懷裡小心的放到床上，儘管有點心疼，丁潤浩卻無法否認其實覺得這樣的哥哥很可愛。他自身的性慾還沒獲得滿足，倒是頗有耐心的愛撫著身旁男孩子的身體、按摩他因為過度的刺激而緊繃的肌肉，一邊用溫柔的語氣稱讚他剛剛做得很好。金弘中從高潮後的失神中緩過來之後就又伸著雙臂挨過來抱他；丁潤浩有點意外，乾脆不做抵抗的順勢讓他把自己壓倒在床上，像發情的貓一樣毫無章法的趴伏在他身上挺動著腰身磨蹭兩人的下體、弄得他們從小腹到胯間都是淫靡又糟糕的一片濕黏。  
「哥……還要？嗯？」他稍微用力的扳過金弘中的臉，堅持讓對方和自己對視。他不想累壞了初經人事的哥哥，丁潤浩承認自己有種微妙的滿足感作為對方的第一次，並且也正因為如此他更想讓金弘中舒服……讓他永遠記住第一次性愛的經驗有多麼美好。

男孩子長長的睫毛隨著有點遲鈍的眨眼而輕顫了顫，剛剛還熱情的和他接吻的嘴唇也微微顫抖著、然後很快的抿了起來；丁潤浩看著那雙霧濛濛的眼睛，敏銳的察覺到對方在自己反問後生出的不安和猶豫，他猜到了這種情緒是從何而來，於是便又抱緊了金弘中，大掌情色的揉捏他的屁股、故意掰開了臀縫用龜頭摩擦被自己肏得一時還闔不上的穴口。「真的沒關係嗎？哥很累了吧？」他用哄人的語氣在那發紅的耳朵邊問，而趴在他身上的人則以行動回答了他的問題：伴隨著甜膩的鼻音，一隻小手往下伸去引導著他的陰莖再次擠入那具溫熱的身體裡。  
丁潤浩倒吸了一口氣，索性抓住金弘中的胯教他怎麼用這種體位自己騎。他把主導權交給了對方，只以雙手撫慰的按揉撫摸金弘中的腰臀和大腿，然而沒過一會就得到了一隻全身軟綿綿的小動物乖乖蹭在他的懷裡，撒嬌似的對他小聲請求：「潤浩……幫幫我……」那頭漂亮的藍色頭髮搔著他的腮側，讓他連心裡都開始變得難耐起來。

明白經過剛才的前戲和第一次高潮之後的男孩可以承受得更多，他按著那渾圓緊實的臀快速又用力的肏弄，幾乎不再刻意壓抑自己的衝動。金弘中的指甲剪得很短、手指再怎麼用力抓他的肩膀也只留下幾個圓圓的壓痕，丁潤浩就覺得這哥怎麼連這樣都能夠顯得可愛。他終於高潮時邊親吻金弘中的頸側邊低低呻吟，不經意的嚐到汗水的鹹味卻好像還覺得不夠似的伸舌舔過發熱出汗的皮膚。金弘中被他弄得整個身體都在發抖，翹起的陰莖流出的早就不知道是前列腺液還是稀薄的精液。  
他們就著這樣黏糊糾纏的姿勢溫存了很久，丁潤浩一手梳理著那頭埋在自己頸窩的藍色頭髮、一手順著突出的背脊一下又一下的撫摸著金弘中汗濕的背，直到兩人的呼吸都漸漸恢復平穩。

「哥，先別睡……」丁潤浩抱著他從床上起身，高度和姿勢的改變讓昏昏欲睡的男孩勉強從睡夢中拉回來一點神智，模糊不清的嚶嚀聽起來又甜又軟。  
他把人抱到了浴室放在地上之後看對方一副東倒西歪腳步虛浮的樣子，只好先快速的用蓮蓬頭沖去彼此身上的一片狼藉，然後再次抱住金弘中、帶著他兩人一起坐進放滿了熱水的浴缸裡。金弘中的後背貼著丁潤浩的胸膛、坐在他的雙腿之間就像整個人都被他裹進了懷裡。他替金弘中洗頭時不忘細心的提醒對方閉上眼睛以免進了泡沫，靜謐溫馨的氣氛彷彿氤氳的熱氣一般圍繞四周。那頭藍色的髮在洗去泡沫之後濕答答的垂落在金弘中的臉頰兩側，他不太安分的半扭轉過身子靠近丁潤浩，炙熱的呼息不穩的淺淺灑落在他的臉上；丁潤浩知道他想要什麼，於是毫不猶豫的縮短了所剩無幾的距離、使兩人的嘴唇再次緊密的貼在一起。他的雙手像是有了自己的意志、不受本人控制的再次遊走在懷裡那副嬌小勻稱的軀體上，大掌撫摩過金弘中的肩膀、手臂、腰背，最後愛不釋手的揉捏著他的屁股，手指更加放肆的摸到了他的臀縫之間。

「唔嗯……」而這似乎甚至無法打擾正沉浸在與他親吻中的哥哥。金弘中一點也沒有抗拒的意思，在修長的手指藉由水和剛才肏進體內的潤滑液再次插入自己的小穴裡時也只是含糊的低吟了一聲。初曉情慾滋味的男孩子食髓知味的把雙腿張得更開，漸漸又抬頭起來的陰莖不知羞恥的頂著飽滿圓潤的龜頭隨著他不由自主挺腰的動作而露出了水面；丁潤浩已經熟悉了他的身體，手指熟門熟路的捻弄刺激前列腺，再加入一指後便開始抽送起來，攪弄得金弘中無意識的頻頻扭動腰胯迎合指交。  
他很快的就攀上了高潮，透明的前精從性器頂端凹陷的小縫中汩汩泌出、晶瑩的水珠掛在半勃起的陰莖上顯得誘人又色情。丁潤浩低聲問他「舒服嗎」，懷裡的人已經累得說不出話來，只虛弱的點了點頭、對他露出一個疲憊又羞赧的笑容。丁潤浩突然發現自己的心臟跳得飛快，他情不自禁的再次吻上那雙微笑的嘴唇。

  
※

  
在潮濕燠熱的感覺中醒來時，丁潤浩一開始還迷迷糊糊的想著明明自從高中時期之後就再也沒有這樣了、難道他的青春期其實還沒結束？……該死的，起床後又要洗內褲了。……不對，好像有哪裡不對。  
隨著意識逐漸清醒，他很快的反應過來從雙腿之間傳來的觸感比曾經歷過的任何一場綺夢都還要來得真實、而且他昨晚也不是自己一個人入睡的——陣陣酥麻感彷彿微量的電流從敏感的部位直竄而上，他忍不住呻吟出聲，掀開被子的同時向自己下身探去的另一手果不其然摸到了一顆毛絨絨的腦袋。剛睡醒的大腦運作得比平常慢，他發出連自己也不明白意思的咕噥、但是在對上那雙害羞又茫然無措的眼睛時，丁潤浩鬼使神差的摸著那頭蓬亂的藍色頭髮把人按回了自己胯間示意他繼續。

金弘中的嘴唇緊箍著粗壯的莖身努力吞吐，像是笨拙的模仿著丁潤浩昨晚肏他的樣子讓他肏自己的嘴巴。但是他的嘴太小了，丁潤浩漫不經心的想，因為口腔被塞滿而難以吞嚥的唾液沿著小小的下顎匯聚成了一條隱約閃著亮光的涓涓細流，滿載無法訴諸言語的慾望。看得出來金弘中並不擅長口交——說不定連這也是第一次——、也難以適應喉頭被碩大的男根頂入的異物感；丁潤浩在察覺他蹙起的眉頭和隱忍的神情之後立刻捏著他的下巴將自己的陰莖抽了出來。他有點心疼的摸摸金弘中發紅的嘴角，又壞心眼的用龜頭磨蹭他的臉頰，欣賞了一會那雙形狀優美的嘴唇上閃爍著淫靡的水光、銀絲似斷非斷的牽連至自己的性器，然後握著金弘中的手臂把他往上一提拉進了懷裡。  
「早安…… _(Goedemorgen...... )_ 」他慵懶的聲音比平常更低啞，或許是因為剛從睡夢中醒來沒多久、也可能是因為懷裡的人不遺餘力的挑逗。丁潤浩故意問他剛剛在做什麼，然後滿意的看著金弘中害羞得從耳朵一路紅到了胸口。

儘管如此他還是故作鎮定的小聲回答：「因為潤浩讓我很舒服，所以我也想……」然而他的話聲漸漸變得低不可聞，接著又有點洩氣的咕噥說但是自己大概做得不怎麼樣吧——丁潤浩不等他自暴自棄的說完就用不認同的鼻音打斷了他的話。  
「哥什麼都不用做，我就已經快受不了了。」他用鼻頭和嘴唇摩娑金弘中的脖子，一邊緩慢卻強勢的翻過身將嬌小的男孩壓在自己身下。

「稍微不溫柔一點的話可以嗎？」

那已然變得熟悉的粗長性器再次貫穿他的小穴時，金弘中才恍然有點明白過來丁潤浩剛才問的話是什麼意思：他的身體被擺弄成了幾乎對折的姿勢，雙手用力的抱著自己分開的大腿，乖順又淫蕩的將最私密的地方毫無保留的暴露在對方眼前。丁潤浩肏他肏得又快又用力，比昨晚更深入的抽插帶來了輕微的鈍痛和更強烈的快感同時刺激著他的感官。金弘中的陰莖隨著被肏幹的頻率一顫一顫的在自己的胸腹之間留下濕亮的痕跡，他不知道自己在沒有被碰觸的情況下高潮了多少次，只能在兩人糾纏不清的喘息和呻吟聲中無助的向丁潤浩索求一些安慰的親吻。  
陽光從窗簾的縫隙間溜了進來，他半睜半閉的眼看向跪在自己身體後方的男孩，一時只覺得那頭淺色的髮像是鍍了層金似的閃閃發光；而他恍恍惚惚的發覺，當自己看著丁潤浩時，心裡的感覺似乎已經不能夠僅以欣賞或喜愛來形容。這和站在對街裝作若無其事的時不時偷瞄一眼那個好看的亞洲男孩不一樣，一旦靠近了之後就會變得貪心，還想要更多、想要再靠得更近一點……

丁潤浩拉著他的手讓他放下了剛開始變得痠麻僵硬的雙腿，一邊揉著他的大腿一邊半扶半抱的把他翻過身來，金弘中便順從的跪趴在床上高高翹起屁股，以新的體位和角度接受又一輪猛烈的肏弄。他的腰無力的塌了下去，肩膀抵在床上、臉埋在枕頭裡，唾液和眼淚都混在一起狼狽的弄濕了枕巾；丁潤浩原本扣在他腰身上的大手轉而摸上他的身體，以和下身動作全然不符的溫柔撫慰他胸前和腿間的敏感處。金弘中嗚咽著射在他的掌心裡時腦中只有一片眩目的白，過了好幾秒後才感覺到原本被填滿的身體突然變得空虛、緊接著是股間一陣濕熱——丁潤浩的精液沿著他的大腿根緩緩流下。他身後的男孩再度將他摟進懷裡，兩人相擁著躺在床上好一會都只有喘氣和零碎的親吻，說不出話來、也不需要什麼言語。

這是他第三度被丁潤浩抱進浴室洗澡，金弘中開始覺得自己好像已經習慣了、也喜歡上被這樣寵溺的對待，於是下意識的逃避去想重新穿上衣服之後這種微妙的關係就要結束的事實。他們曾經這麼親密，但除此之外卻什麼也不是；甚至自己大概還只是丁潤浩無數的客人之中特別笨拙不懂事的一個。……當假期結束、他和朴星和回到大學校園裡的時候，他的相機膠卷和素描本會因為這兩個月來的見聞而增色不少；然而在他的腦海和他的心裡，那個杏桃似的金髮男孩卻將使其他的一切都相形失色。  
金弘中咬著腮幫子不無鬱悶的想著自己的心事，在接過對方遞過來的乾淨衣服之後心不在焉的看著那高大的身影率先走出房間；儘管丁潤浩其實在離開前還湊過來溫柔的親了親他的額頭、體貼的解釋說要先去幫他們兩人弄點吃的，讓他慢慢來就好。

當丁潤浩帶著從樓下買的三明治和咖啡回來時，金弘中悄悄的鬆了一口氣——他不確定在這種時候自己是不是真的可以留下來等對方回來、或者其實這只是丁潤浩為了避免尷尬而準備的說詞……他有點擔心當男孩再次走進房間、看見他還愣愣坐在床邊時會露出意外的表情。  
幸好這一切都沒有發生，丁潤浩那張帥氣的臉上露出的笑容和窗外的天氣一樣陽光明媚。他好奇的問金弘中喜歡吃什麼不喜歡吃什麼，在他慢吞吞的回答之後很自然的接著說「我知道有一家做得滿道地的韓食餐館」……好像他們還有機會一起去似的。金弘中一不小心就沒忍住的脫口而出：「我以為我們只有昨天晚上……」還有今天早上。他在心裡暗自補充沒有說完的話，懊惱的納悶於自己為什麼變得如此冒失並且口不對心。

丁潤浩伸手去拿咖啡的動作似乎停頓了一下，但是他接下來的反應又像什麼事都不曾發生過。他沒有回頭看金弘中，滿不在乎的聲音裡帶著明顯促狹的意味：「畢竟哥付了90歐嘛。」  
這句話非常耐人尋味，可以解讀出各種並不令人欣喜的含義。金弘中無言以對，只好用一種發洩式的大口撕咬對付手裡的三明治，直到默默吃完全部他也沒能積攢起足夠的力氣在丁潤浩面前再次裝作若無其事。他幼稚的報復是把身上的麵包屑盡數拍落在丁潤浩房間的地板上，匆匆擠出的一句「我要走了」聽起來像是落荒而逃。丁潤浩的衣服太大了、穿在他身上空盪盪的，金弘中覺得站在太陽照不到的地方時有點冷。

90歐元除了買他的半天一夜之外還有一頓早餐和一套所謂男友look的衣服——對了，丁潤浩似乎只有站在樓下路邊「工作」時才穿得那樣花枝招展，無論是給他的這套衣服、或者對方身上現在的穿搭都是簡單又俐落的淺色上衣和休閒褲；而這顯然對於讓金弘中停止對他的迷戀一點幫助也沒有。他站在門口卻停住了往外走的腳步，有點不甘心又諷刺的酸溜溜提問：「……90歐沒有包含goodbye kiss嗎？」那一刻他甚至沒出息的覺得就算丁潤浩提出要加價，自己可能也會認真的考慮一下。

丁潤浩沒有回答他而是直接下床走了過來，金弘中艱難邁出的腳步在那雙長腿之下不過是兩三步的距離；再次被拉進那似乎已經變得理所當然的懷抱裡，他發現自己還沒走出丁潤浩的房間就已經開始想念對方。而那個人不明白他的心思卻大方的擁抱他，溫暖的嘴唇這次不帶任何情慾意味的覆上他的雙唇，一雙大手撫摩他的肩膀、腰側，然後曖昧又戲謔的輕輕揉捏他的大腿和臀部；金弘中在呼吸亂了節奏前突然感覺到褲子的口袋裡被塞進了什麼東西。  
此時此刻的他亟需轉移注意力，於是想也沒想的就順著丁潤浩的手伸進自己的口袋：掏摸出來的是幾張紙鈔，仔細一數不多不少正好是90歐元。「這個——」他遲疑的開了個頭卻沒有機會把話問完。

丁潤浩一臉無辜的笑著問他：「哥明天有空嗎？我剛剛說的那間韓食餐館就在市區……我們還可以順便去看場電影。」他的提議聽起來幾乎就像是一場理想的約會。金弘中不禁暈乎乎的想。  
而那雙漂亮的大眼睛認真又溫柔的注視著他，裡頭閃爍著的熱切和期待輕易的令他不由自主的跟著微笑了起來。

  
90 Euros  
fin. 

鴆 2020.07.18 10:48PM


End file.
